<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by Sumomothegoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428875">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumomothegoddess/pseuds/Sumomothegoddess'>Sumomothegoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Betrayal, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, Vampires, i have kyomohoku but at what cost, im sorry juri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumomothegoddess/pseuds/Sumomothegoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri watched the two of them closely.<br/>It started off with quick glances, but then matured to shy smiles and small talk.<br/>Sometimes they would bring each other flowers, other times chocolates.<br/>Romance was blooming, despite the dead soil it had been planted on.</p><p>Or, Juri tried to warn Taiga against falling in love with a human, but it doesn't work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Je-united Spring Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/gifts">thesecretdoor</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juri watched the two of them closely.</p><p> </p><p>It started off with quick glances, but then matured to shy smiles and small talk.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes they would bring each other flowers, other times chocolates.</p><p> </p><p>Romance was blooming, despite the dead soil it had been planted on.</p><p><br/>
Hokuto had been the one to propose the first date, and Taiga immediately accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Hours before the date, Juri had to remind Taiga to not let this romance go further than this.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t last,” Taiga had promised him. “I only want to humor him.”</p><p> </p><p>At that time, Juri had no reason to doubt him.</p><p> </p><p>When Taiga came back to their shared apartment later on that night, around two o’clock, his hair had been tossed about on his head. Harsh red marks stood out proudly on his neck and shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
He looked Juri in the eye and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a great time,” he told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“The second date will better!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The second date came and gone, much to Juri’s dismay.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga’s smile had been brighter than the last time.</p><p> </p><p>Juri had to remind his poor old friend, “You can’t be with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he even know what you are?” he couldn’t help asking. “What we both are?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let it get that far!” Taiga insisted. “Juri, you have to trust me!”</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t much to be said about Matsumura Hokuto. Juri had seen him around town countless times, but there was nothing remarkable about him. Each time he looked into his eyes, or held a simple conversation with the young man, he failed to find out what exactly captivated his good friend. His skin was fair, eyes dark and filled to the brim with the intent to brood. Most importantly, which Juri had focused on, he was a <em>human</em>.</p><p>Matsumura could breathe, walk out in the sun without a parasol, eat normal meals and feel nourished, and even make it to heaven after death.</p><p>Taiga knew this, yet he still stood by this man.</p><p> </p><p>Juri and Taiga had been dead for centuries, spending their eternity baring their fangs and drinking human blood together. The life and love that they once had during lives were gone, and Taiga had been the one who reminded him of that.</p><p>“All we have is each other,” he’d told Juri all those years ago. “There’s no room in a human’s world for a vampire.”</p><p>Juri held onto that. There was only room for the two of them in his heart, and for over three hundred years he thought Taiga felt the same way.</p><p> </p><p>Hence the bitter cold surprise that came when Juri spotted him with Hokuto six months later.</p><p> </p><p>It was midnight, and Juri and Taiga’s apartment ran out of blood. Admittedly, Juri had been a bit gluttonous with their previous share (as Taiga liked to point out each chance he could), so he felt that it was only right for him to be responsible for grabbing the next. The moonlight softly glowed against his pale skin, carefully lighting his path.</p><p> </p><p>A few blocks away from the town’s blood bank was a small park.</p><p>Within it, amongst the rows of tall sunflowers, sat a bench with two people on it.</p><p>Two people with their lips locked, holding one another in a tight embrace.  </p><p>Taiga and Hokuto.</p><p><br/>
Juri’s blood boiled at the sight.</p><p>His first instinct was to rip the two of them apart, scream his heart out about how betrayed he’d felt.</p><p>The next was to kill the human and use his blood for their next meal.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he strode closer to the park. His body faded into the background, lingering by the opening gate. Juri didn’t need to get too close, his centuries of life gifted him with impeccable hearing.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Hokuto,” he heard Taiga whisper. Juri could hear every tear that his body couldn’t shed. “I’m sorry I lied to you.”</p><p>“Did you think I couldn’t love you if I knew?” Hokuto responded. “I don’t care about that.”<br/>
<br/>
“But Juri does!” he sobbed. “For centuries, it’s only been the two of us. The two of us have killed so many humans just to stay alive. He’ll only see you as food!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, we don’t tell him,” the human said simply, grabbing tightly onto Taiga’s hands. “Taiga, we can run away. Somewhere far away, we can be together.”</p><p> </p><p>Taiga’s breathing shallowed and shuddered.  “I don’t know if I can leave him behind like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto sighed, softly stroking at their interlocked hands. “I know you love him, but he will be the end of us. We have to end him first.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Taiga’s eyes widened. “Hokuto, what are you say-?”</p><p>There was a brief sound of shuffling, but then he heard Taiga gasp.<br/>
<br/>
“Take this,” said Hokuto. “The only way we can be together is if you kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A wooden stake.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Juri expected Taiga’s outrage.</p><p>He wanted to here how it would be impossible for him to kill Juri, not after all they’ve been through.</p><p>Months of love is nothing when compared to centuries of true friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it,” he heard instead. “I promise we’ll be free.”</p><p>Juri turned around and walked home, his heart heavy.</p><p> </p><p>Humans, no matter how many years pass, have always been the same.</p><p> </p><p>They only thought as far as they could see.</p><p>Blinded by their own visions and beliefs, they’ve always failed to see the true reality before them.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga knew that, yet he still made that decision.</p><p> </p><p>The love Juri once held for his long-time companion was now shattered.  </p><p> </p><p>When Taiga came back home that night, he smiled at Juri.</p><p>“Did you pick up the package?” he asked, voice high and even.</p><p><br/>
Juri just stared at him, desperately holding back all of the curses and sobs that wanted to leave him.</p><p>“I thought you left to get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Taiga scoffed. “Are you kidding me, Juri? You promised that you’d get it!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>And you promised to throw the human away</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll get it tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Another thought crossed his mind after that.</p><p>Tomorrow… he could end this.</p><p>Once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>Juri packed his belongings before he left the next day, making sure to pack Taiga’s parasol along with him while his old friend slept.</p><p>He contemplated leaving a note for him, but decided against it.</p><p>The two of them were going to kill him in cold blood, without warning.</p><p>He couldn’t give them time to run.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Juri did end up picking up the package of blood that day, but he didn’t take it back home.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he went to the police station, making sure to leave behind his parasol and the bag of blood at its entrance.</p><p>He walked up to the nearest officer and began to scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! You have to help me! Somebody help me!”</p><p><br/>
Men and women in blue began to surround him immediately, all trying to grab at him and assess for injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, young man?” one of mob asked him. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Juri took in deep breaths. “A vampire! My roommate’s been a vampire this whole time!”</p><p> </p><p>Gasps were heard all around him.</p><p> </p><p>“A vampire?” one of them said.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we’d killed the last of them years ago!” another interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Juri heard another ask. “How do you know this?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“He asked me to grab a package from the post office today. It was blood on ice!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Juri told him the address to the apartment he and Taiga had been sharing. “Please you have to get there right away! He doesn’t know I’m here; he’ll kill me!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The officers dispersed immediately, all procuring wooden stakes and holy water on their way out.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were all gone, he made his escape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days later, all of the town’s newspaper headlines read:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Officers Successfully Slain Hidden Vampire After an Anonymous Tip”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Juri had any heart left in him, he would’ve felt guilty.</p><p>Taiga had made his choice, and that meant choosing the consequences that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>There's no room in a human's world for a vampire. </p><p>He’s just sorry he couldn’t help Taiga see it for himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>